Jealousy is an Ugly Thing
by Setzu
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, so just read it. Warning to Sawatari fans, i've made him...Well, evil.
1. Chapter One!

All right, this is my first Saint Tail fan ficcy ever, so plz don't be too harsh in the reviews if I do a really bad job on this. Though I'll prolly continue this anyway, it would help if I got some good reviews. Hopefully this Fan Fic will be at least three chapters. Oh, and before I forget. I've only read a little bit of the English Manga of it, so this fic my not exactly be how the characters act or dress.etc. in the anime or Manga.  
  
*Sigh* No I do not own Saint Tail. *Mutters to self*  
  
Jealousy is an Ugly Thing  
  
Chapter one  
  
By: Setzu  
  
"I'll catch her yet!" cried Asuka Jr. before class the day after Saint tail had made another appearance. Every one just sweat dropped anime style at this. This was Jr. for you.  
  
"Oh please Jr.! It's been what? Two years already since Saint tails been stealing and you STILL haven't caught her." Meimi was standing near the window of the class with her arms folded to her chest. Seira her best friend, and also her partner in crime sighed and muttered to herself about "here we go again." Meimi shot her a glance before turning her gaze back to Jr.  
  
Asuka was about to reply to that when the teacher came in and gave him a sharp look. He glared at Meimi and took a seat. Everyone followed suit. "Alright class, turn to page 186 of you history book." and class started.  
  
During lunch, Meimi, Seira, and friends were talking. A loud giggle erupted from the girls as someone said something funny and attracted Jr. and his friend's attention.  
  
"He KISSED YOU! Oh how romantic."Kyoko sighed and giggled with a dreamy look in her eyes. Riko blushed a deep hue of scarlet as all the girls teased her.  
  
"And he took you to an amusement park and won you stuffed animals.your so lucky Riko!" This time, all the girls sighed. The boys just shook their heads and muttered,  
  
"Women." which got them several glares. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that" Stated Meimi, her elbows were on the table and her chin was rested in her palms. The girls nodded their agreement with giggles and started to describe what the perfect guy would be. Meimi paid little attention as she went into he own world.  
  
I whish Asuka would do something like that for me, but he hates me, she thought. She let out an inaudible sigh. Asuka stayed quiet as he watched Meimi, wondering what she was thinking about. Yet he seems to care a lot for Saint tail, and I AM Saint tail! Grr.Why does this have to be so complicated. Meimi was broken out of her revere when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
Everyone quieted as she turned around to face Sawatari. She grimaced mentally. He grinned slyly at Meimi and sat next to her.  
  
"Why hello Meimi. I was wondering.if you would like to go to the carnival with me on Saturday. I have two tickets and need someone to go with.So what do ya say?" His sly grin never left his face, which was starting to irk Meimi. Everyone was quiet, waiting for what Meimi was going to say. It was well known to everyone that she did not like Sawatari. Then again no one did. He was always hitting on her, and never stopped pestering her.  
  
"I um.uh.can't! I'm sorry Sawatari." He looked at her, his eyes darkening alittle, making Meimi nervous.  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"I um.. Already have a date!" She blushed and mentally smacked herself. How was she supposed to get out of this mess? She didn't actually have a date, but maybe if she was lucky and Sawatari actually bought it with no questions asked.  
  
"And who would that be?" Nope, no such luck.  
  
"My date? He is uh.Um."  
  
"Me" All eyes turned and looked incredulously at Asuka who was now standing next to Meimi, glaring at Sawatari. Meimi just gaped at him in surprise. Jr. was coming to her rescue? But didn't he hate her?  
  
"Is this true Meimi?" Asked Sawatari. Asuka gave her a little nudge and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, he's my date" Sawatari silently got up, glaring at Jr. He turned to go but stopped and turned back, looking Meimi straight in the eyes, giving her the shivers. Then whispered so only she could and without knowing, Jr. could hear.  
  
"You'll be mine in time." And walked of, leaving a somewhat pale Meimi and determined Jr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Setzu: All right, how was that? Good I hope. I forgot to mention earlier that I was gonna make Sawatari kinda evil.. So if you're a fan of him then yea better leave! Oh, and next chapter! Meimi's first date with Asuka!! ^^  
  
Lina: NUUU! Asuka is mine! Mine I tell you! MINEEEEEE!!!! Asuka: *is VERY scared now.* Setzu: *sweatdrop* 


	2. Chapter Two!

Ha! Here it is folks! The next chapter to Jealousy is an Ugly Thing. Here's a little summary for this chapter.  
  
Meimi and Asuka go to the carnival and almost reveal their feelings for eachother. But Sawatari is watching them and has a plan to spilt the two up with his new accomplice before he lets it happen! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
P.S. a warning to Lina and Sawatari fans. I've made them evil!!  
  
-Insert disclaimer here-  
  
Jealousy is an Ugly Thing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Setzu  
  
Meimi walked alone down the street after school was finished. Her mind pondered at the events that took place at lunch. Why had Asuka done that? Now she was stuck going to the carnival with Asuka. Not that she minded that much. She always had dreamed about going on a date with him, but they always got into fights, she figured he hated her.  
  
In anycase, it was better than going with Sawatari. That boy really scared her. She could always feel his eyes on her at class, and the way he looked at her sometimes, looking her from head to toe as if undressing her, really made her uncomfortable and nervous. She was scared more now than ever after today's events. What he had whispered to her had shocked her. "You'll be mine in time" is what he had said. The determination in his voice had put a greater fear in Meimi. Sawatari was obsessed with her, what would he do to have her? What length would he be willing to get what he wanted? That is what worried and frighten Meimi.  
  
"Haneoka? Um, are you alright?" Meimi jumped and spun around ready to attack who had tapped her on the shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief as she found it was only Jr.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm fine Jr. just thinking." He looked at her skeptically but let it go. She cocked her head as she looked at him curiously as a small blush tainted his cheeks.  
  
"I was wondering.Ya know, when I should pick you up tomorrow to go to the carnival." She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. He had suddenly found his shoes very interesting and he was blushing.  
  
"I guess around 6:30 would be good.If you don't mind going to it at night that is. I just love to look at all the rides lit up."She blushed slightly as she looked at him, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Alright Haneoka. I'll pick you up at 6:30 then. See you tomorrow!" He gave her a wave then ran off, leaving Meimi to just stand and watch him go. She let out a sigh and continued home. This date was something she was definitely looking forward to!  
  
Two figures got up from their hiding spots in the bushes near the sidewalk that was occupied by Meimi and Asuka only moments before. A smirk spread across the male's face as he stared at the female next to him.  
  
"So they're going to go at night eh? Well the plan still stays. You know what to do Lina."  
  
"Yes Sawatari." Lina smiled to herself as she walked towards her home. Soon Asuka would be hers, and that Tramp Meimi would be out of the way.  
  
"Soon Meimi, you'll be mine." Whispered Sawatari.  
  
Meimi sighed in frustration as she brushed her hair. She had NO idea what she was going to wear tonight, and it was already 5:45! She set her brush down and ran into her closet. Many articles of clothing where strewn around the room after ten minutes of looking for the perfect outfit. She looked at herself in her mirror, satisfied. Her hair was in it's usual down hairstyle, a pair of casual jeans adorned her legs, and a simple pink blouse was her top. She didn't add much make-up, only a bit of blush and some lip-gloss. She smiled at her reflection and giggled to herself before she headed downstairs.  
  
She stared at the door as Jr. knocked. She finally snapped out of her little trance with a blush as he yelled.  
  
"Is anyone there? Haneoka?" She opened the door and had to give herself a small pinch so that she wouldn't swoon. Jr. wore a pair of jeans, and a white muscle Tee. His hair was somewhat messy, but in a very cute way.  
  
Jr. mentally smacked him self so he wouldn't grab her and kiss her right then in there. She was gorgeous. He was so nervous about tonight, hoping he wouldn't do anything embarrassing, and now he was gapping at her! He shook his head slightly and smiled at her.  
  
They walked to the carnival, which wasn't very far away. The sun had set and all the lights on the rides where bright and flashing. Meimi giggled as she looked at all the excitement. Jr. smiled at her and watched her happy face light up. He followed her as she went over to one of the game stalls. This one was a baseball one. There were three pins, two on the bottom, and one on top. You had to knock all three down to win a prize. Meimi stared at a cute little pink bunny with a yellow ribbon around the neck. She jumped slightly as she felt Jr. walk up behind her. He grinned at her.  
  
"See something you want?" She nodded and pointed out the small pink bunny. He flashed her another grin and walked up to the counter. He paid for three balls, and on the last one managed to knock all three pins down. He handed Meimi her bunny.  
  
" Uh.Here Haneoka." He blushed at her as she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh thank you Jr.!" He stared in shock at her as she reached up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Neither moved for a minute until Meimi (who was severely blushing), grabbed his arm and dragged him off to go on some rides.  
  
Jr. and Meimi plopped down onto a bench after getting off the carousel ride. Meimi had a bright smile plastered on her face. Jr. smiled at her as she looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful night Jr." They both blushed; Jr. managed to give her a nod.  
  
"No problem Haneoka, it was my pleasure." Their eyes locked for a few minutes and neither moved. Each wondered if they should tell the other how they felt. Meimi thought she would melt if she stared at his gorgeous eyes any longer, so she looked away, the ground suddenly becoming very interesting.  
  
Jr. kept watching her as she turned away and studied the ground. He smiled to himself as he noticed her blush. He would tell her that he loved her. It just felt right too. He picked up her chin with his hands, startling Meimi, and made her look at him. "Meimi.. I.I want to tell you something." Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Was it possible.that maybe he actually did care for her? This must be a dream.  
  
"Yes Jr." She whispered. She started to lean her face closer to his, so he did as well.  
  
" I want you to know that I." Suddenly the two broke apart as Lina walked up to them. Both hands were on her hips. She glared at Meimi before looking at Jr.  
  
"Jr. what are you doing? You said you would meet me by the gate of the park ten minutes ago to go on our date once you were finished with her." She gave Meimi a sharp look, before smiling at Jr. Asuka stared at her in surprise. Date? Since when did he say he would go on a date with Lina?  
  
"Date? But Jr.." Meimi looked at Jr. Her eyes started to get a little misty. She stood up looking from Jr. to Lina. Apparently she had thought wrong that Jr. cared for her.  
  
"Meimi wait.I don't..."  
  
"You don't think he actually went on a date with you because he wanted to did you? He only felt sorry for you so you wouldn't have to go with Sawatari." Lina smirked at Meimi. Jr. stood up. Glaring at Lina.  
  
"I mean, why would he go out with you when he already has a girlfriend, isn't that right darling." Meimi gasped as Lina leaned up to Jr. and kissed him. Jr. was in too much shock to quickly push her away. Meimi shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She quickly turned and ran away. Jr. shoved Lina away, she was smirking.  
  
"My, you are a good kiss honey." Jr. growled at her, surprising her, making her take a step back. Rage was in his eyes as he shoved her into a tree.  
  
"Get this straight Lina, I'll never care about you or be your boyfriend. The only one I care about is Meimi, and you'll never be her. NEVER. Now I'm warning you. I never want to see you again, and if I do, you'll regret it." With that he took off to look for Meimi. Leaving a shocked Lina. She never thought he had cared for Meimi THAT much.she found out she was wrong. She walked away quietly, her head hung. She shouldn't of let jealousy take hold of her. Then maybe she wouldn't of done this and still had a chance with him.  
  
Setzu: Hmm.. What will happen, what will happen.I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! *Hears a noise in the back room and checks it out*  
  
Meimi: Oh.Jr..  
  
Asuka: Meimi.  
  
Setzu: *stares at the two making out* *o.o* Hey! You're supposed to be mad at him Meimi!  
  
Meimi: I am? *Shrugs*  
  
Asuka: Shhh.Don't tell her that Setzu! *Slams door in Setzu's face*  
  
Setzu: Oi.. 


	3. Chapter Three!

Setzu: Here it is! The last and final chapter!!! How will it end? Nobody knows.. *Sweatdrops*  
  
-insert disclaimer here-  
  
Jealousy is an Ugly Thing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Setzu  
  
Meimi ran as fast as she could, out of the carnival and towards the small park near by. Tears streamed down her cheeks. How could he! How could he do that too her? That Jerk! I never want to see him again! She let the sad and mad thoughts flow through her head. She slowed down in front of a small fountain in the middle of the park. The park was deserted and not a soul was in sight. Meimi sunk to her knees, bringing them to her chest as she sat. Though it's not like she had a claim on him, though the way he had smiled at her, made her think he liked her.actually liked her. She stiffened as she heard footsteps and looked up, seeing a shadow lean against a tree. Meimi immediately stood up.  
  
"Who.Who's there!" Meimi wiped her wet face as she tried to get a look at the figure, a smirked graced his lips and he chuckled.  
  
"Now Meimi, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sawatari came out from the shadows, staring intently, hungrily at Meimi. Meimi gave a little gasp and backed up. What was Sawatari doing here? And that look in his eyes.She had a bad feeling.  
  
"Go away Sawatari, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He cocked his head to the side, then walked over to her. Meimi would have backed up more, but the fountain was in her way. Sawatari gazed down at her, before suddenly grabbing Meimi's shoulders.  
  
"Forget about that stupid idiot Asuka, he doesn't deserve you Meimi. I do. I do!" His hand gripped her shoulder tightly making her gasp in pain.  
  
"Let me go Sawatari! Besides, Asuka is not an Idiot! Well.not that bad of one anyway." She struggled to get out of Sawatari's grip, but it was of little use since Sawatari was stronger than she was. He let out a laugh.  
  
"Oh come now Meimi, I'm not letting you go that easy. As I told you earlier, you would be mine, and I always keep my promise."  
  
Asuka desperately searched for Meimi, his mind racing. I have to find her! I have to tell her the truth, that I love her.His mind cried. Asuka stopped and put a hand to the tree next to him, bending over, panting. He'd been looking for her for the last half-hour. He had gone to her house to see if she had gone home, but no one was there. Her parents had gone out, not expecting her back till later. He glanced around worriedly. He had even gone to Seira's, but there was no sign of her.  
  
"Dang it Meimi, where are you.." He punched the tree angrily, letting his frustration out. He glanced up, for the first time noticing he was at the gate to the small park in town. He hadn't checked in there yet.Perhaps.He took off again, running into the park.  
  
"You jerk!" Meimi cried as he slapped her. He was holding his stomach where Meimi had managed to elbow him and almost get away. He grabbed hold of her again, tighter this time.  
  
"I told you I'm not letting you go so easily Meimi!" He looked down at her, his gaze intense and loony. Meimi had tears stroll down her cheeks from the stinging of the slap. She had never known Sawatari was so obsessed and could be so violent. She kept on struggling in his grasp, though she knew it was useless. She stopped and looked up at him as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.  
  
"Shall we begin?" He roughly kissed her, but it only lasted a minute as suddenly Meimi was shoved away and Sawatari was on the ground holding his cheek. Asuka stood infront of Meimi, seething angrily. His fists were clenched at his side. He spared a quick glance at Meimi and cursed at himself for not getting there sooner.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her again Sawatari!" Sawatari had gotten off of the ground after getting over the shock of being punched. He glared at Asuka.  
  
"Me back off? I should be telling YOU to back off Asuka Jr." He made a move towards Meimi, but Asuka got in his way. "I'm not going to let you hurt Meimi, Sawatari, so back off NOW." Sawatari's glare hardened.  
  
"She's mine Asuka Jr.! So you can just forget about ever having a chance with her. No one else but me is allowed to have her!" He lunged at Asuka and both thudded to the ground, wrestling. Meimi watched in fear as the two fought. She hated fights, and didn't want Asuka to get hurt.  
  
"Please don't get hurt Asuka."Meimi whispered, though Asuka seemed to hear it and managed to not get hurt severely.  
  
Asuka finally managed to land a blow in Sawatari's stomach and got up. Painting and sweating.  
  
"I don't EVER want to see you near Meimi again or I can assure you I'll finish this with more than just one punch." Sawatari just lay on the ground gasping for the breath that was knocked out of him.  
  
Asuka walked over to a very scared Meimi and took her hand, leading her away from the scene. They ended up on a bench near the gate of the park. Meimi sat down, somewhat more calm. She looked at Asuka who sat next to her and she gasped, brining a hand up to a small cut on his forehead. "Jr.! Are you okay? Oh I'm sorry.This is all my fault." He looked at her surprised and blushed a bit as she fussed over him and the small cut. He took her hand in his own and brought it down, startling her.  
  
"I should be asking if your okay Meimi, after what happened."She nodded at him, gripping his hand a little tighter.  
  
"I think I'm okay.I'm just.sort of in shock I guess."She looked down at the earth below her, before quickly turning and burring her head in his chest and crying." I was so scared Jr.." Asuka hesitantly brought a hand to her back and rubbed it soothingly, letting her cry.  
  
"Shhh.It's okay now Meimi, I won't let anything happened to you. I promise." He smiled down at her as she peeked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. She hugged him before wiping her tears away.  
  
"Thank you Asuka, for being there for me tonight."She looked at his now wet shirt and sighed, "Oh Jr. I've gotten your shirt all wet."  
  
"It's alright Meimi, I'm just glad your okay.Um, about earlier with Lina." She looked at him sadly, thinking he was going to tell her it would never happened between her and him. "I want you to know I don't like her, that date was a set up I think for you to get mad at me.. Meimi.The truth is that.I. I love you." Meimi stared at him in shock. Did she hear him right? Did he just say he loved her?  
  
"You.You what?" He started to fidget nervously and blushed furiously. "I love you Meimi, but the question is, do you love me?" He looked at her shocked face, wondering. Meimi's Heart pounded. He loved her! HE loved HER! She smiled at him as the shock wore off. "Does this answer your question?" She reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips, surprising Asuka, but he soon responded, deepening it a little bit more. The two finally pulled away and smiled at eachother.  
  
"Yes, I love you Meimi"  
  
"I love you Asuka"  
  
Setzu: *stares in shock at her story* I've never actually finished a story before.*Whoops in joy! * So how was it? I guess it did get a little um.creepy with the way I made Sawatari phsyco.sorry about that Sawatari fans! I guess I was just in the mood to make him evil and demented and.  
  
S.Fans: *chase Setzu*  
  
Setzu: EEEEK! *Runz* Until next time! *Disappears* 


End file.
